The Hunger Games: Second Generation
by Black Angels13
Summary: Katniss and Peeta now have two kids, and it seems that now there time is over to save the day, but now their children's time has just begun. Now, with the help of Barley, Lily and Hardtack will save the world their parents are trying to restore to its original glory!
1. Chapter 1

_Hooray! I'm proud to say that this is my official 5th story ever on fan fiction, I'm even more proud to say this is a long one! About say twenty chapters all about Hunger Games. Let's see the second generation do better, ENJOY! REVIEW! OR SOMETHING!_

**Lily's Pov**

I went through the forest with absolute silence, the sun shone above me as I walked carefully, though my mother before me used a bow, I preferred the use of firearms to kill something, or someone. In fact, mother told us all about the capitol when me and Hardtack (my brother) turned thirteen, we were told the horrors our parents faced as a couple, all the scarring deaths they saw as they're fellow competitors were murdered by each others hand.

I heard the most of the story though, mother and father told me about their second Hunger games, about how the successful rebellion began right up until the point where the ships came for mother. She promised to tell me the rest if I came back with hard-earned meat to cook, I could hear the rest from mother. She never wanted to tell me, or Hardtack, anything about her past. I could always hear her cry about it in her bed after we discussed it, who could blame her? She was just a victim of trying to do a good thing to a sister in need, and it snowballed from there...

I then heard a slight noise, a crack of a fallen tree branch. I looked and saw before me a deer looking frantically to see no one there as I hid behind a tree. My black hair and olive skin concealed myself in the forest thicket, but my blue eyes still sparkled like my father's. He always said I had his eyes, but I looked so much like my mother it was uncanny.

I raised my silencer, then I peered over the tree and smiled slightly, I aimed, then...

Another noise startled me, the deer ran off and I looked at where the noise came from, it was a boy I never met before. He had dark brown skin, not like mine, it was chocolate-colored, his eyes were bright dark somehow, and he had that strange way about him, like I knew him before though I never have seen him in my life, I was automatically attracted to him.

"What are you doing here? You scared off my hunt!" I said angrily as he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it's just I need my scavenge for the annual harvest and the regular fields are always occupied in district 11 and this place was only a train ride away!" he said.

I saw his clothing, it was a little tarnished, but made to be comfortable at the same time as being made for hunting. He wore sneakers and jogging black jeans. He held a basket full of fruit and berries.

"District 11? Your scavenging here? Well, then I suppose if you're going to be clumsy you might as well be with me so I can teach you how to be more silent when you're hunting." I said.

"Fruit doesn't move, my name is Barley, you?" he asked putting out his hand.

"Lily, by the way, you look familiar, like...I somehow know you. Do you have a relative that was in the...Hunger Games?" I asked.

He was silent for a second. Then he spoke.

"My aunt, her name was Rue, she was District 11 like me, but she was only twelve, four years younger than me and she was forced to go in, the Memorial in her name and all the loses said she died of a spear in the 74th annual Hunger Games. I heard stories even, that she befriended a girl from District 12, the woman who freed us all at her own loss; Katniss Everdeen. She put flowers around her body and the Capitol saw it, and a man who was Katniss' boyfriend drew a mural about her death. They never found a body though." he said as I gasped.

"I'm...Katniss Everdeen is my mother; I'm Lily Everdeen." I said as we both went silent for another moment.

"Now I know why you think you recognized me. Our relatives were friends. And...after I finish harvesting, could I go with you to your house and...tell your mother something?" he asked seriously.

"Sure." I said after a moment of consideration; mother wasn't going to like this, but I'll try.

After a few hours of collecting food we decided it was time to go back home to the house in district twelve. After the short trek to the house we arrived there, he opened the back door for me and I walked in, I thought about this act of kindness he offered me, this was rare in district 12 because even now, after the times of mother's horrifying stories, we were mostly poor, but now we were better off than before, as were every one else, except the first districts, they were more on icy ground, as the Capitol's dogs people weren't sure if they could trust them, but no one wanted to send them off, it would be too inhumane, just like the Capitol.

When we arrived, everything was as it was when I left about five hours ago. Father and Hardtack were making bread that they would later sell for profit to support the family's creature comforts, as the people who freed the Districts, we were given a nice comfortable living as mother was given a job as the head of a council that presided over the new order that we all created. Everyone told my mother that we could have an easy life of comfort in the Capitol that was now inhabited by District inhabitants. But she said that as long as she was alive, we were staying in the homeland, she even told me that I should stay here, and we both knew that since I was so much like her, I wouldn't leave this house if a storm blew it away.

Mother was skinning a rabbit, she was now forty years of age, but she could still survive solely on a hunting knife and a single bottle of water in the woods for a week and she'd probably end up creating a new cottage. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes at Barley.

"Who's this honey?" she asked with curiosity and a scary tone that she was trying to conceal.

"I'm Barley Mrs. Everdeen, I think you knew my aunt...Rue." he said and father and Hardtack turned around, Hardtack knew only recently about mother and father's second Hunger Games, he was fourteen, we were told about the first Hunger Games when we were thirteen, then the second Hunger Games when we were fourteen, then when we were 16, the Rebellion war.

Mother looked at him, then she looked down at her animal, she didn't look scary anymore, and father lost his cheery charm, they looked sad, remembering the grief made the wound of sadness open slightly, especially seeing another victim of the death.

"Rue was a good person. She was so much like Prim, in fact she practically was, we shared the same food, we made the same plan, and then she died. Peeta...do you still have the..." she said nodding at father.

He nodded his head and put his bread cutting knife down and went into his room.

"I just came here to say that I...thank you for your kindness. You gave my mother a funeral she never would have, I thank you for that." he said.

My mother got p and walked to Barley and put a hand to his shoulder and smiled.

"Trust me, I thank you do too." she said.

Father came out with a portrait that was facing Father as he walked to us all. Hardtack stood next to father, looking at the portrait that father held. He turned it around.

We all looked at the portrait of Rue, she was laying peacefully in a meadow, the flowers covered her perimeter she looked so peaceful with that heartwarming smile, she looked more like she was sleeping.

"You can have it if you want. We wanted to ship it to her family but the mail was never up and running for the process, and I was always too busy...I guess this is a once in a lifetime chance." she said as Hardtack gave Barley the portrait.

The portrait wasn't big, or was it that heavy, only as big as half the size of our house door.

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen. Well, I better get back to the train station." he said holding the portrait.

"I'll go with you." I said.

WE went through the forest and made it to the slightly forested train stop, Barley said the train would be here in about ten minutes. We sat on a bench while we waited for it to arrive.

"So, tell me, what's District 11 like?" I said, I was kind of sitting too close near Barley.

Why did I suddenly notice that? And why did I feel nervous, if Barley wanted to attack me, I had a hunting knife, three years of experience with defense, and a glock 22 in my holster, or what if I wasn't nervous about him attacking. I tried forcing a smile as he talked about the District's agriculture.

Then the train arrived, he was going to leave...

Have you ever gotten a random urge, like to do something you've never done before out of wanting to do it? Well I just had he got up and we said our goodbyes, I got up and put my hand on his shoulder as he stepped on the train, he turned around, and I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then he started kissing me back. I had this new feeling then, of pure satisfaction that I got from his lips on mine. Was this..._love?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone in Internet land! My faithful readers, I've been unfaithful to all you, sadly I know it's been a while since my last post but there have been tests this week and I joined this forum so don't get mad at me!

**Barely's Pov**

As our lips finally parted from each other, I had a feeling of wonder in my head, something so thrilling and amazing that I was nearly knocked out from the experience and the dose I had when she kissed me.

No way was I going to lose her, lose this girl who made me feel this way. Then I saw it in her eyes too, a look I probably had, she was so hungry for more, she had a hunger for the feeling she had, I was too. So I decided I'd give her what I want, and what she wanted too, I kissed her back, when the train whistled, I pulled away and wrote my number down on a piece of paper aha gave her the paper, then I left.

Once I sat down on the benches I watched form the train window at her looking at me, I smiled and waved, she waved back and the train flew off. I was pretty sure I had a smug and dazed look on my face the while ridem but I didn't care, I was in love...maybe.

District 11 was much better than it used to be, Peacekeepers, like i every district, were now just police officers, then there was the fresh scent of berries and blooming flowers the gardens and fields had to offer when summer and spring came. then when fall came, the leaves fell, so many leaves had buried the entire District we used them for various reasons, we even made pencils out of them. And the winters weren't bad, no real snow was given to us as other districts were blanketed with snow.

I went to my apartment wth my basket full of berries and the picture of Aunt Rue. The entire family gasped at my dew offering from the Everdeens. My mother stood up and gasped in disbelief, she then looked at the painting, she was so happy, yet she was so sad as she looked at it, it was like an only memory she longed for yet she didn't know the consequences of the memory resurfacing.

"Rue..." She said.

I looked at her, she was Rue's oldest younger sibling. The others looked at the painting, they had all come here, to the original apartment for my initiation as a Dustrict 11 citizen, Rue had five younger siblings, three girls, Daisy, my mother, Rose, and Tulip, along with two youngest brothers, Cosmos and Yarrow. They had all at Keats one to three children and they all came, they had all heard Rue's story, and they knew who she was on the painting.

They were all silent, I was, but I knew what to do. I then opened the door and walked to the courtyard that was the main square, I kept holding the portrait in my hands and the people of District 11 came out at the showing.

I put it right there at the memorial, Rue was the name that w in the center if the names in all, her portrait now next to it, the sun was snow setting, the day was ending, it was getting dark and so, all of them held out candles that burned, they illuminated the world, and my mother stood up to the stage as everyone watched.

"I loved her, we all did, Thresh loved her, and he did the right thing...I remember when I was only nine years old and she would teach us all how to sing the mockingjay song, we all loved he. And now she is with us once more." she said.

My mother then whistled the four tuned note Rue sang at we all did, there were years in her eyes as she whistled over and over. Then, the crowd started whistling, then the peacekeepers, then I whistled also. The mockingjays gathered around us and started to sing the song as well, for one moment, we remembered the girl who died and from her death, taught us how to fight.

Then we put our fingers to our mouths and put them to the air, an I knew we could never forget The painful experience of Rue's death, but onte remember the good time she gave us. And so we went on. Just as Rue dId From the earth, we felt her pain, and we mourned her and thanked her for her kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all liked my previous posted chapter, if you didn't notice until now, I have a soft spot for Rue, I figured that she didn't have a funeral so this was kind of one for her. Anyway, here's my new one! Sorry if I've been occupied, I joined a forum so...things have been crazy._

Hardtack's Pov

I cooked the bread in the oven, heating it high in heat, as it warmed I began to take off my cooking clothes I had on and started to leave the bakery.

"Where are you going?" asked dad.

"I need to go get some more flour at the market, I'll be right back!" I said leaving.

District 12 had once been a place of danger and disease and sadness, my mother had lived through it all and told me all about it when I was twelve, in fact, that was the age where you would begin them reaping, where people were selected for the Hunger Games, the competition my mother won, then was entered in and escaped. Now Dustrict 12 flourished, the miners were payed handsomely and the shacks we used to live in were now tall strong cabins.

I walked along the trail that was surrounded by cabins, all of them filled with people talking energetically, every year during this time where the Reapings would happen, mother would go to every District and give a speech on the importance of learning from the past anbegin inning anew with a better chance of life for all to become better as a people, it started in District 12 and went from there on. I walked onwards to the market.

I bought the flour and hauled it away, carrying it on my shoulders. Father said he did the same thing as a boy himself at my age, he was a baker, bathe there were no carts to carry, but I preferred this primitive method of transportation, it made me feel connected to my father in some way while improving my strength.

My thought lingered on to my sister, who came home last night with a weird sense about her, she seemed elated to come home, excited about life and had a much more positive attitude than usual, I wondered what strange goings on have occurred with Rue's nephew. Maybe...just maybe...my siste...no possible way! Suddenly my mind drifted towards a memory of my sister and me during the third grade.

_We stood side by side together on the playground mulch, my sister drew on the sidewalk with chalk a picture of a tree that our mother always sang to us about when we were little, I had inherited her rich voice while my sister inherited my father's artistic quality._

_I was watching her from a distance on the monkey bars while I played like my father told me, I had to keep an eye on my sister, because she could get into a trouble._

_A boy walked up to her and looked down at the tree with a smile._

_"Hey! My Name's Coal, Coal Hawthorn, you're Lily Everdeen right? I think our parents knew each other!" He said._

_My sister looked up, she was only nine but she still knew the name Hawthorne, we all did, Gale Hawthorne was a diehard member of the resistance who killed innocent Capitol children and some random troops like my aunt Prim._

_My mother never forgave Gale for what he did, in fact, she sometimes reminisced slightly about her past love for him, but that trail ran cold, everyone thought the Hawthorns were in District 2, but we were wrong._

_"Hi." She said back with scared eyes._

_"I like you're picture, how did you draw..." he said grabbing for my sisters chalk._

_She moved away and grabbed her chalk._

_"Stay away!" she said._

_Coal backed up, he stood the then, then turned around and left. Ever since my mothers stories of Gale and her pre Hunger Games life Lily tended to think that men, especially Hawathorne men, were best left alone. _

__I smiled at try sister's actions, Coal never saw us again much afterwards, growing up mostly alone he was more of an outcast, I never thought he deserved it but his father did, it was best just leaving him alone for now.

Then I saw something, out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy with blonde hair look at me and then ran away, I swore I saw him, and then, alone on the trail home someone knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, it is I! Your favorite cat with a typewriter who gives you fun things to read internet peoples! I know you all want to basically lynch me for what I did to you all, and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging because of stuff I needed to do. But now, here is the fourth part of my epic story!_

**Chapter Four: Rue's Return**

I lay sleepy in my bed the next morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Rue, younger than me and forced into the Hunger Games, she was truly brave, I had seen footage saved by the rebellion for private use about the 74th annual Hunger Games, I saw Rue's face, small and kind, as it was surrounded by those white orchids. katniss Everdeen had gone through hell after that, much worse things.

I then got up and went to the kitchen, my mother was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast and I didn't want to miss it, so I then grabbed a container for the supplies and harvest I would be collecting today, I put on my jacket, gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and was about to walk out of the door when the phone rang.

I checked the caller Id and saw it was Lily calling from her house in District 12. I answered the phone and stepped outside to talk t her, the last thing I needed was my pesky little siblings bothering me.

"Hello? lily?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's me...I just called because I don't know who to talk to at tho a point. Hardtack's missing...no one knew where he went when he went to go pick up flour." answered Lily, in a sad crying and sobbing voice.

"He's missing?" I said, worried.

"I didn't want to alarm you, but I think he may have gone into the woods, he isn't really that good at hunting, so he may have gotten lost and accidentally wandered into your District and got knocked out or something, could you just, I don't know, look for him?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be out there as soon as I can." I said.

The least I could do for her was comfort her.

I wandered through the forest shouting Hardtack's name, I finally sighed and sat down on a tree and looked around for some edible plants to eat. I figured I could catch a snack while I was here.

I looked around, then I saw a girl limping through the woods, then I realized she was a kid I knew from my school I went to, she was the child of Thresh, another victims of the Hunger Games, she had been conceived a few days before the Reapings of those games.

She limped forward as I got up and walked towards her, she trudged towards me, going unconscious as she spoke.

"Run...quickly..." She said as she fell down and she was revealed to have had tranquilizers shot in her back, about three in fact.

I looked around, then I saw a mysterious blonde haired boy in the distance, then he shot a gun, and planted in my chest was a dart, I woozily limped, then fell on my back unconscious.

**Fiona's Pov**

****I ran through the power plant's catwalks, jumping rail to rail as these men chased me, apparently they wanted me, but I had done nothing wrong, confused, I still outran them and used my agility to my advantage as I finally through down a hallway.

I reached a crossroads at the end. I panted as I stopped for a little, these men said my sister committed sins against the Capitol and needed to pay one way or another. My sister Katrina, or Foxface as they called her in the arena, hadn't done anything in her short lifespan.

Then I saw a little girl, she was made of pure white light emanating from above and shining down on the other side of a hallway, I though I saw her somewhere before, but I didn't remember where from. She was small, about three years younger than me, see had light brown skin and a nice smile.

As I focused on her, I didn't realize that another person came from behind me, a teenage boy with blonde hair and what I recognized as a Capitol look, even though there was no more Capitol look, just something I studied in modern history at my school, he shot me with a tranquilizer dart and fell to the floor, the last thing I saw was the little girl putting a finger to her her mouth and shushing quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Of course due to my awesome feedback (special thanks to hayle 2222 and Madge) and all my spare free time I have due to all the slowness of days after the break I have my new chapter right here! (of course I have been working on these over the time I was absent)_

**Chapter 5**

**Lily's Pov**

****I walked down the trail, someone left a note on my front porch,

**Come alone to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of the District at noon exactly, come alone and tell no one of this note. If you do we will personally raid you home and extract you and kill anyone who intervenes. We will give no exceptions.**

**-C**

I walked down the trail with a silencer at my ankle and reached the warehouse, I gulped as I knocked on the door and it opened wide, I walked inside to find a black void of nothingness waiting for me.

As I walked further in the doors behind me slammed and Teh lights switched open in the middle of the warehouse to reveal twenty three people tied and bound to chairs, I saw then before me Hardtack and Barley. They're were both screaming and shouting behind their gags and struggling at their bindings.

"Ms. Everdeen, it's nice to see you are all right and alive. And now finally the spawn of the she devil that brought us down Is here before us. Now begins the end of your rebellious age...this is the final time we will tolerate you." Said a voice behind me.

All around me were men and women in black hoods and cloaks that covered their bodies, but one who spoke was not hooded, he had blond. Hair and blue eyes with a distasteful look at me.

"Who are you people? What is this?" I asked Forcefully.

"Well, we are the Capitol reinforcement organization, we are the remainder of the Capitol citizens you billed mercilessly in the rebellion, and now that we have the children of the evil people who cats us into the shadows we can begin." he said.

He was about me and Hardtack's age, sixteen, he had you're hatred in his voice and he never wanted me to live. He had cold blue eyes that stared through my soul. This boy was so familiar to someone my mother once told me about.

Then it came to my mind.

"Snow...Preodent Snow...it can't be! You died...my mother even killed you, they checked a thousand times to confirm your death, even made sure you weren't an imposter, he didn't even had any children." I said.

"Ah, but that's where science comes into the matter. My DNA was extracted as a precaution as I became president. With stem cells and top rate science I was created into A new person, and now that I have the Second generation in my hands, so now I will begin what the Capitol left off, welcome one and all to the 75th annual Hunger Games!" He said as the back doors of the warehouses penned revealing a forest. The Capitol members all untied the tributes and pushes them forwaI'd out into the wilderness. Including myself, the doors shut and the forest was layed out before us.

"This land is fenced by an electrical barrier, and also not to mention all this forest is too far away for anyone in any District to hear your screams, now, I suggest you get supplies from the cornucopia, then run for your lives." He said over a speaker.

The cornucopia was before me and filled with supplies, all of us looked at each other, I didn't know what to do, so I just ran, ran towards the cornucopia, ran towards safety, ran towards it all as the others ran too.

And so Teh 75th Hunger Games had begun, and I didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry everyone, I know I've been late with my sixth part of my story, but of course I've been sick, so I was really under the weather, but Im better, anyways, here it is!_

**Chapter 6: Instinct**

I don't know what came over me, I just ran and the others soon followed, we didn't know what we we doing, our relatives had all died (except mine) and we heard the stories a thousand times over, when we heard the Hunger Games we cringed in fear of a past of horror and blood sport, it was like we were our relatives, when the Capitol forced us to do something, we did it. It was District instinct, because old habits die hard.

I ran for the cornucopia, and grabbed a smaller bag of supplies and a bow and quiver from deep in the cornucopia while the others caught up. Then I simply ran into the forest while the others fought Over the rest of the supplies I left.

I then heard punches and stabs in the distance as I turned around, I forgot about Barley and Hardtack. I needed them by me. I then looked around, sniping dear from high above I learned how to climb and be invisible in a tree at the highest branches it had to offer while game wandered by. I climbed the tree and hid my bright orange bag I had.

I then looked down below myself and stood up, to get a better view I hopped silently from tree to tree like I mould normally do To get a better look at what was below, I finally saw another tribute, from what I could he was my age of sixteen, had blonde hair and I saw a dull blur of gray in his eyes as he raced. I grabbed a pebble and threw it at him, it hit square on his head and he turned, he saw him but now I saw he wasn't who I thought he was, he was another boy with blonde hair, but now that he stopped, I noticed he had flat blonde hair, not Hardtack's blonde curls.

He stared squarely at me, then he raised a sword and stared at me with a death glare.

"I've been wanting to avenge my for a long time...girl on fire, you are DEAD!" He said as he climbed the tree I stood on.

He used his sword as a climbing tool while we tested each branch he was about to put a hand on and climb.

"I've been waiting for this, I heard the story, I know who's they failed to kill you, but I learned from my ancestors mistakes. And now I'm going to kill you." He said, I just stood there, then I remembered my bow and quiver I grabbed.

I picked up the bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver and aimed my bow at him and I remembered a memory from my past at this.

_I was only five years old, but still I had hunters instinct that was genetically passed down from parent to child, I could throw a fork at a fly on the wall at three, and so mother decided to take me hunting._

_So I was holding a bow and arrow in my hands and aiming at a squirrel. Mother taught me survival skills and all kinds of hunting techniques that I memorized. My mother was behind me as I aimed and shot an arrow at it, it only had a second to react as I hit its chest In a matter of seconds._

_"Good, now, you'll have to learn how to shot the eyes, that makes it a better kill." Said my mother._

__And now here I was, ready to shoot a person, the boy was climbing at me, but I aimed down and shot, I didn't want to kill him, so I only sliced his arm and he fell and went unconscious. Then, another tribute came up to him and I hid in the trees as they looked up. Then she simply put him over her shoulder and lumbered out into the woods.

Then I saw Hardtack and Barley, they too were injured, Though Barley suffered a leg wound and Hardtack only a simple cut on his arm.

I threw a pebble down at them, they looked up and saw me, then I motioned for them to climb up, and so they did.

"What this you doing here?" Said Barley.

"Surviving, now come on, I had an encounter with a Career and they're probably on to us. What did you get at the Cornucopia?" I asked.

They brought out a large green bag and two swords.

"Good, now lets leave and get at wound examined." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Now, where was I?_

**Chapter 7: The World Passes By**

Barley

As the night came we were already setting up a nice base camp in a tall thick oak tree high up in the arena, it seemed that for the most part my worldhad turned upside down, being captured and fighting against my will was never supposed to happen again, my aunt Rue was one of the last to live that life, and now it seemed I was going to as well.

We treated Hardtack's wound with care as I had some experience in medical care and so did Lily, then the sky went black and then lit up with a similar symbol of the capitol, but the bird in this case was war beaten and smaller.

"To all participants of the current Hunger Games, we would like to inform you of an important decree that any rebellious actions will be met with swift punishment of you and other possible tributes, currently there is no hope for rescue from you fellow District swine because of an easy option of mass murder in the arena, so in reality, you are hostages and fun toys we can play with, enjoy your times here in the Hunger Games." Said a man on a speaker, while after a list of names and photos blared on the screen.

"These are...the dead ones right? Those who died so far then..." Hardtack questioned while he looked up in the sky.

The following list showed many names and faces, so far District 3, the male from 5,6, 7, 8 and a female from two were dead, leaving only thirteen tributes left, meaning there was ten besides me and D12.

"This can't be happening...we have to find a way out." Lily said, looking down from the trees.

"We need rest, we'll form a plan on a cleared mind tomarrow, we'll figure it out then, but as for stumbling in the dark with murderous careers is not a good idea, the next few days will be dangerous from what we have heard." I said, everyone stopped then realized my truth and began to fix their makeshift beds without words.

I simply laid down and rested my eyes, sleeping away my horrors.

That night I dreamt of the footage I saw, of aunt Rue dieing, she was so small and childish, dreamful and cute, she didn't deserve her fate, she deserved life, but I supposed fairness wasn't at all apparent in the games, then I saw myself, passing before Lily, she sang to me the same song, I rested in white flowers...I was so scared, I had always feared these past tragedies, but to be in them was more than a nightmare, it was my personal hell.

Then I woke up to screams. i woke up with a start, I thought it was Lily at forst then realized it was higher in pitch, Lily and Hardtack were all looking down, Hardtack had healed to an extent, now, merely wincing as he covered his mouth and so did Lily, except she cried.

Stifling back a gasp, I looked at a girl with black hair being ravaged below, an evil dog was ripping her entrails out while she cried and screamed for relief, Lily then acted first, she grabbed a her bow and aimed between me and her brother and shot her arrow, right into the dog's head.

We all climbed down, and Lily pushed back tears as she looked at the girl.

"Please...help me..." She said, reaching for her pack.

"She was ravaged bad, with her flesh torn she was holding her organs back with her hand, gasping and crying, she had beautiful shoulder length black gair, blue eyes and wore a jogging tshirt and jeans, she held back screams as she tried opening her bag. lily assisted.

She opened it in haste as she found only one thing inside, it was a knife.

"Help...end the pain...please..." She begged.

Lily looked wide eyed and looked at us both, she didn't bother pushing back tears, she just held the knife in her hands and looked, until I grabbed it.

The twins looked at me then, I nodded as the girl nodded, she accepted the fate, she was looking for it to end, she couldn't take it, leaving her like this was torture, the twins then nodded and Hardtack grabbed her shoulder and she stood up, they then got up and walked over to a tree.

I then raised the knife, I shook with fear as I then paused, wanting to ask one question to the girl.

"W-What's your name, mine's Barley, District 11." I said, as she looked at me with a smile.

"Cleo, District 9, and...thank you." She said.

We put Cleo by a tree and rested her peacefully there, covering her with a moss blanket we then marched on, a canon sound then boomed in the distance.

We then reached a lake and saw from a distance a lack of five tributes together, eating and talking like they were at a fun event, we hid behind the forest trees in safety, then we came out after they left, waiting long enough for their departure.

We were silent, for the most part, then I broke the silence.

"We need to form are plan of action." i stated.

The rest of our lunch period of eating was accompanied by planning what we would do, then we came up with a plan of what ti do, and how we were to escape the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all my Hunger Games fans, officially now my forum (It's all in their hands the 41st annual Hunger Games) has our story up, (it being of the same name) and I have to write for four characters! So we need new authors soon, and read the story and review and crap, (hope you like my character from D5, Jake Noir!)

Chapter 8: Hard Tack and the Teddy Bear...no wait...Grizzly Bear.  
My dreams were officially no longer fun.  
My dream started out simplistic.  
Me, Lily and our parents were out in a grassy field, we had a picnic basket, the sun shined brightly and me and Lily were both only eight, it was one of my fondest memories, I even remembered weird stuff I had forgotten, like the details of my teddy bear, I think I called him Theodore, which if abbreviated was Teddy, so I wasn't all that original.  
But still it was fun, then I saw that the sky had darkened, the grass started to die, and soon all I could see were graves, my family was gone, and out of the graves bodies started to emerge, hundreds, all wearing signature Hunger Games jackets, some familiar, there was a hulking one with an eleven on its chest that had dark brown skin, I think his name was Thresh. Then there was Foxface, and Marvel, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, there bodies decayed and green, some missing patches of skin to show there teeth, some missed fingers, arms and hair.  
But then the clouds started to clear a tiny bit as they started to close in on me, beyond the clouds the sun shone brightly, and then I saw an angel, the zombies of the dead tributes then stopped, there skin started to regain color, their limbs grew back, and they didn't wear the jackets anymore, they now wore all white clothes, white pants and shirts, their skin even seemed to glow golden now, even the careers gave me a sense of warmth as they parted and walking amongst them was a single girl.  
"Rue…" I said.  
She wore a pretty white skirts and sandals, and had golden wings on her back, she was…she was an Angel.  
"Hey, you've grown up so fast. It's amazing almost how things change when you're not around to see it anymore. Look Hardtack, these terrorists are sparking a flame that will end in wildfire, innocent people will die, and freedom will be yet again a dream to the districts. You need to stop it, shut down the games, underneath the grounds are a labyrinth of wires, get to the heart of the arena and destroy the generators. Have your sister and Barley gone to Snow." she said smiling and putting a hand to my shoulder, with serious eyes.  
"Ok…but why are you doing this?" I asked.  
"I had to repay Katniss somehow for the funeral and the portrait, give your mom my best." she said as a bright light blinded me and I was awake with a start.

I awoke sweaty as I realized around me the others were still asleep, I then got up and went to get our cantina for some fresh water, I then realized it was empty.  
"Damn." I said. I went to get my backpack and the other cantinas, knowing that I'd have to make water run as I took in my dream.  
Was it real? And if so, why was a dead twelve year old black girl giving me advice on how to save the world, wow, that sounded even crazy to me, the guy who believed it all.  
And as for the water situation, I found the stream we came across and filled each cantina with silence, only to see a small fume of smoke across the waters I saw three forms, two appeared to be sleeping, whilst one appeared to he kneeling over the two bodies. I sank back into the bushes and lay my things behind a bush and stalked my way to the river bank and plunged underneath the waters and swam across, only to reveal my eyes for a second to see the campsite a couple yards away from me and saw the three their.  
One had red hair and a face like Foxface's in my dream; I think she was the district 5 girl, but how? She was dead.  
The two bodies were lying lifeless, they were the kids from ten, about thirteen and eighteen their throats were slit and their materials were scattered and raided, the most important things seeming to be missing. I then heard two cannons go off in the distance and realized it was the signal of death.  
I got out of the river and the girl from five saw me and sprawled over in fear and crawled away, reaching for her back pack that hadn't been raided, she pulled out a knife and pointed it at me, tears in her eyes.  
"Look, I don't want to hurt you, its ok! Just put the knife down, I don't have anything on me!" I said, raising my hands in the air.  
The girl kept crying as she shook her arm and the knife in turn.  
"We didn't know what to do! They helped me because they were friends with each other….everyone thought I was dead when I fell off the waterfall. But I went to get food while they were at camp and…the careers-they….how could they do this!" she said while dropping the knife and putting her head in her hands.  
I didn't know what to do, I just put my arms around her and held her as she quivered in my embrace, and she put her arms around me too.  
I got up after a while and she stopped crying and held her ankle.  
"I sprained it while I was gathering." she said.  
"I'll carry you then. We have a plan to get out of her ok?" I said, I gave her a piggy back ride all the way across the water upstream, where the water only hit my wait as she thanked me as we reached my supplies.

As we reached the campsite Lily took in Fiona (the girl's name) and we discussed our plan to head to the storage centers in the northern part of the arena.  
"How are we going to reach them? Didn't you see the facility? It has machine turrents all across the roof! If we walk anywhere near there we'll be blown sky high." Fiona said.  
"The plan is simple, District 12 has sewer networks underneath the earth, all we need to do is just find an entrance to the underground and walk through the pathways there to the station." Lily explained.

"Isn't it like a maze down there? We could get lost and die!" Barley said.

"No more a possibility of death than if we stay here." I said.

"Hardtack, are you even sure there's generators underground?" Lily said hearing about my dream.

"I don't know, but its a possibility." I replied.

As we walked across the forest we searched the ground for some sort of manhole to enter into the sewers.

"Look!" Fiona said, pointing to a metal circle next to a tree.

Lily crouched down at the metal rim.

"It won't open, it's welded shut!" she said as I looked down and looked around at the forest floor.

My eyes caught hold of a loose branch that fell from a tree, I grabbed it.

"Step aside Lily." I said, raising the branch above my head.

She moved and I shoved the branch into a loose part of the weld and pryed it open.

We all crawled inside the sewers to total darkness.

"I can't see!" Barley said.

"I got it." Lily's voice rang as a flashlight turned on and I saw the sewers.

Everything was wet and dark, the darkened red stone made arches and walls all around me, there were two paths, one leading east and one leading north.

"We're west in the arena, east lead to the center and north to the control room. Me, Barley and Hardtack will go north, you two go east." Lily said, looking into her back pack and tossing me a flashlight and nodded at me and headed through the North archway.

I grabbed Fiona's hand and we walked east.


End file.
